Haruhi Swears
by UltimateMaknae
Summary: What if Haruhi retaliated when Tamaki harrasses her and swears? How will he react?
1. Haruhi Swears

**Hi! This is my first Fan Fic, so please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to know. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does, if I did own it… well, lets just say it would be rated MA-15+

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** Mild swearing.

**Story Start…**

It was a normal day at the Host Club. "Haruhi, Haruhi!" Tamaki bounded up, holding a crimson rose. "For you, my princess…" He said with a flourish. All the girls started swooning. "Fuck off" was Haruhi's reply, her face blank, devoid of any emotion. The room went quiet. "_EEEP!_" Tamaki shrunk back as if he had been hit. He turned to Kyoya with a horrified expression on his face. "_MOMMY!_ Haruhi _SWORE_!" He whined. "DO SOMETHING!" Kyoya's glasses glinted as he got up. That was never a good sign. "I. Am. Not. Your. Wife. You. Fucking. Moron." He stated. Another hushed silence. It wasn't yelled but the threat was heard as easily as if it had been. Tamaki had the same reaction as before. "_WAH!_ Mommy swore _too! _Help me!" All the girls rushed to his side, comforting him. "Oh, I can help you…" Nekozawa appeared out of the shadows staring holes into everyone. "_**RUN AWAY!**_" Tamaki yelled as he ran out of the door the girls following.

"Well, that was interesting… " the twins declared in unison, smirks on their faces."Yeah!" Hunny mumbled, sitting with his Usa-Chan and his mouth full of cake. "Haru-Chan should fight back more often…" he cut off his sentence to shove more cake into his mouth. "…same with Kyo-Chan" The twins' smirks widened when they looked out the window and saw Tamaki still running away, out of the school grounds. They shrugged. "Well, at least we have something to tease Tono about when he gets back..." Kaoru said, leaning on his brother. "True…" Hikaru replied. It was going to be a long day.

**Well…. What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Wish I could fall in a hole and die? PLEASE DO TELL!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Forgive Meeee!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran, (sadly…)

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: **People being mean to Tamaki

**Story Start…**

It was the next day at the Host Club, and everybody could feel the tension in the air. Haruhi and Kyoya hadn't talked to Tamaki since _**"The Incident" **_as he liked to call it. Tamaki was moping in his Depression Corner, while the girls were "Kyaa!" –ing over the rest of the guys. At least some things hadn't changed. A group of Tamaki's regular customers were trying to persuade Kyoya and Haruhi to forgive him, and were _not_ succeeding. "No way in hell" was Haruhi's reply to their pleas. Kyoya was just as bad. "Not unless _**he**_ stops calling me "mother". Tamaki turned around at this. "But Kyoya! You know I can't do _**that**_! We're a family!" He cried. "Then I'm not forgiving you." Kyoya replied and walked away. "Wah! Hikaru! Kaoru! You two know lots of tricks; can't you guys get them to forgive me?" Tamaki cried running towards them. They shrugged in unison. "No can do Tono…" Hikaru started "Yeah, we can't solve everything for you." Kaoru finished. "Ok… Hunny-Senpai! Mori-Senpai! What about you two?" he asked frantically. "Sowwie!" Hunny mumbled his mouth, yet again, filled with cake. "But Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are right and Takashi stays with me, right Takashi?" "Hmph" "And anyway," He continued, "If I went, who would eat cake with all these lovely ladies?" He asked, innocently. "KYAA!" "Hunny's so kawaii!" All the ladies surrounded Hunny. "Well, Tono, looks like you're on your own." The twins concluded, trying to hold in their laughter at how idiotic Tamaki was.

_ "Good luck"_

**Well? How was my second chapter? Did it meet up to peoples standards? R & R please!**


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran, if I did no-one would read it.

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: **End of story?

**Story Start…**

In the end, Haruhi did speak to Tamaki again, Kyoya had given in a few days ago, after the twins threatened to send everything on his laptop to his family's rivals, (The other hosts never figured out why he gave in) and everything was as abnormal as ever…

_A few days back…_

Tamaki crept into the Black Magic Club, flinching at every sound. Nekozawa had agreed to give him something to help with his problem.  
>"Ah, Suoh!" Nekozawa appeared out of the shadows.<br>"EEEEEP!" Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin. "H-have y-you g-got t-the p-potion?" He asked in a shaky voice  
>"Why yes, I do" Nekozawa smiled, dangling a vial just out of reach "But there is a price…"<br>"W-what?" asked Tamaki, expecting the worst. Suddenly, Nekozawa fell to his knees  
>"Please, can you go to the shops for me?"<br>"Whaa…?" Tamaki's jaw dropped.  
>"The sun is too harsh and I need some more candles, so please! I beg of you!"<br>Tamaki slowly replied "Ok, but gimme the potion"

"Here"

"YES! Now Haruhi will speak to me again!" He cried triumphantly.

_The present…_

"That was such a bad idea Tono..." Hikaru drawled out. They were crouched down with Tamaki in his depression corner having a conference. "Yeah, Boss. Now she's gone all happy-go-lucky like you..." Kaoru finished. "It's just plain unnatural" The both said with a shrug. "_SHUT UP!_ WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?" Tamaki was stressing out. "I'M SORRY! COME BACK!"

"Sorry Tono…" Hikaru started "But this is no fun anymore…" Kaoru finished

Tamaki went to sit in a corner and cry. Suddenly, a motor started whirring.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Renge rose above the ground.

"What do you want now Otaku?" The twins asked snidely. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop that! Renge might be able to help us with our problem!" Tamaki had recovered and was staring at Renge with an evil gleam in his eyes. "And while she does… _SHE CAN HELP HARUHI GET IN TOUCH WITH HER FEMININE SIDE!_"

Hunny came up to the twins, the fact that he had been eating cake evident by the crumbs around his mouth "Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, why is Renge-Chan here?"

They shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Y'know, I bet that Tama-Chan has got a really big idea! I wonder if he'll blow up the Club room again… that would be bad, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"_HARUHI! ~~~ Come here!~~~" _

**Totally random ending! I couldn't think of anything good *sweatdrop* **

**Sorry if its really bad….but I **_**FINISHED**_** IT! YAY! MY FIRST FINISHED FANFIC!**


End file.
